oasisdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishine Coleborne
Ishine Coleborne is an NPC played by Red Rose in Slumbering Power. He is the Student Resources Faculty Staff at Kōtōgakkō High School, as well as Founder of the Self Improvement Club. Description Ishine Coleborne is described as a plane-touched Ifrit who dons a dapper coat and sunglasses. He is performs speeches confidently on stage and in isolation, such as his office, he is more relaxed and likely leans back in his chair or slouches over his desk such as when he eats one of Akane's prepared lunches. As far as we know, there is only 2 other plane-touched teachers at Kōtōgakkō High School by the name of James Pescar, who is connected to the Plane of Water. As well as Sonya Junkari, who is connected to some Divine Plane. Personality Ishine comes off as a man who is passionate about his position at Kōtōgakkō High School. He is openly receptive to students, especially those who go out of their way to reach him on their downtime. He has even created the Self Improvement Club. Through this club, he wishes to improve student confidence and initiative. He finds confidence that Vincent Occhi, a student who never actually applied himself to the Self Improvement club would make for a stupendous club president. This eventually leads to Vincent instructing the members of the Self Improvement club Yakuza lessons as though he is raising his own gang out of the teenagers. Among these people, is Yokaihina. Relationships Akane Suguri Akane is the most responsive of the students so far known to Ishin Coleborne's wisdom and free time. At the introductory assembly, she was one among few student ecstatic for the start of the school year. Later in the day, she reaches out to his private office through his secretary and brings him a personally made homemade lunch as well as questions about school activities and on goings. After this, it seems to become a regular occurrence (among few other teachers) that Akane brings homemade lunches for faculty, including Ishin primarily. Vincent Occhi At the time, Coleborne seems completely unaware of Vincent's ties to the Japanese Yakuza, despite having warned the whole school explicitly that gang activity is to be disciplined during the introductory assembly meeting. Vincent later finds himself invited by Coleborne himself into the Self Improvement Club, before being offered the chance to lead the Self Improvement Club. Which Vincent takes as an opportunity to raise his own small Yakuza-like gang right under Coleborne's nose with the children who applied to his club. Yokaihina Onigashima Yokaihina is a student who attends Coleborne's Self Improvement Club, mostly in spite of her preppy roommate, Amai Utsotski. Other than her involvement in the club though, not much relationship has been established between the two as of yet. History Nothing is truly known about Ishine Coleborne, though due to his race as an Ifrit, we know his heritage lies with the plane touched, specifically of the Fire Domain. (Theory) It could be theorized that this brought about his and Akane's shared affinity for eachother and warm personalities. Though, this is just speculation. Category:Character: Slumbering Power